


A Question of Height

by LittleMouse



Series: Alone [5]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, it's practically a pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMouse/pseuds/LittleMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero and Duo explain to Wufei that rules don’t apply to everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question of Height

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I can get the numbers to rearrange in the series - just in case, this should be #3, after Double Whammy and before Bad Hair Week.

"You know, life is almost perfect," Duo Maxwell told his partner as he stretched out on the bed beside him.

Heero made a quiet sound of agreement, too warm and fuzzy and relaxed to move.

" _Almost_ perfect..." Duo said again, shifting the tiniest bit.

A faint warning sounded in the back of Heero’s brain, but a monstrous yawn sidetracked him. He made the same soft sound and closed his eyes.

Duo shifted more, throwing an arm over him and cuddling close to his side, poking a finger into his ribs. "Hee-chan?"

The soft sound changed from agreeable to questioning.

"I said, it’s _almost_ perfect. As in, not quite. As in, I have a concern. As in, get past your happy libido, shake off the afterglow, and listen to me!"

Heero cracked open a brilliantly blue eye and glared at him.

"Don’t look at me like that! Since when are _you_ the one who falls asleep after sex, anyway?!"

"Since I’ve been working for forty-eight hours before you jumped me." Heero spoke for the first time in this conversation.

"Not my fault!" Duo replied cheerfully. "You know I get lonely when _both_ you guys are gone on missions! Anyway, I didn’t hear you say ‘stop’!"

Heero went back to the ‘I-agree’ sound. He’d never even considered saying stop, not even when he’d been attacked by a braided ball of sexual energy as soon as he’d closed the front door that evening. He’d been expecting it, and after being gone for two days, his own body was getting frustrated with him.

It was used to sex on a... much _regular_ basis.

"There are two reasons why life isn’t perfect. One, ‘Fei’s been gone _way_ too long. Nothing against you, Hee-chan, I love you like crazy and that was _great_ , but..."

"I know." Heero kept him from going further. Wufei hadn’t been with them for very long - barely four months - but they’d already decided that making love was never as perfect as when all three of them were together. Oh, it was wonderful, lots of fun, when there were just two of them, but having both your lovers with you was beyond words.

And Wufei had been gone on his mission for a week and a half.

It was the first long mission he’d gone on since they’d forcibly moved him in with them. They hadn’t quite realized how much they’d gotten used to him being there. Duo had discovered he was addicted to two warm bodies to cuddle with, one on either side. He hadn’t slept well at all since ‘Fei had left. There was no coffee waiting when they got up in the mornings - Duo had considered Heero an early riser, but Wufei got up at some absolutely ridiculous hour to meditate and exercise. There was no one to police their eating habits and rant about how they needed more fiber and less carbs. They had ordered pizza the night after he left, not really thinking about it, and both of them found they didn’t enjoy it nearly as much as they had before Wufei had grumbled at them all the way through the meal.

They hadn’t had it since.

Heero missed scowling at him over leaving his shoes in the entryway - one of the Chinese boy’s few bad habits was kicking his shoes off as soon as he was in the door and then abandoning them, not even bothering to set them neatly beside Heero and Duo’s. They would give anything to trip over them right now.

Duo sat up sharply. "I know we’re thinking about the same things. C’mon, he’ll be back day after tomorrow, and we need to discuss the _other_ reason why life isn’t perfect right now!"

"Relena?" Heero hazarded a guess.

Duo rolled his eyes expressively. "I’ve given up worrying about her. That pain in the ass is permanent. No, there’s something... uh, lacking in certain areas of our life, Hee-chan."

Heero gazed into Duo’s violet eyes blankly.

"Certain ‘bedroom’ activities aren’t quite... satisfying." Duo prompted.

Still blank, but slightly worried.

"I’m not _complaining_ , exactly! Don’t get all upset! Sex has never been so good!" He leveled a meaningful look at his lover. "But it _could_ be better."

"How?" Heero was lost, and casting his mind over the last incredible bout they’d had before Wufei had left didn’t help a bit.

But it did give him a few... er, stirrings...

"C’mon, Hee-chan... think. In all the time we’ve had ‘Fei with us, from the first time we made love with him until the last - has he _ever_ been on top? Even once?!"

It took Heero’s extraordinary brain .008 seconds to realize he hadn’t, and to move on to what he considered an obvious question. "Does he want to be on top?"

"I dunno," Duo frowned, "he’s never said anything - but then, he never mentions sex at all without looking like a ripe tomato."

"Very true." Wufei _was_ uncomfortable discussing what Duo usually flippantly referred to as ‘the fun stuff’, and was still more than a little shy in his responses to their advances.

But his responses also managed to be enthusiastic - an odd mix, but they both loved it.

"So what do you want to do?" Heero asked, closing his eyes again as he waited for Duo’s answer. He wasn’t going back to sleep, he wanted to concentrate.

"Well, I’ve been thinking about it while you were gone. I say we just ask him."

Heero was silent for a moment, processing that. "If he wants to, or why he won’t?"

"Either. Or both. What do you think?"

"Both." Heero’s reply was almost instant. Wufei was straightforward, he didn’t have a lot of appreciation for roundabout conversation. "So who’s going to ask him?"

"I say we do it together. If I ask, he might just laugh it off, and if you ask, he might get worried that we’re being really serious. I mean, if he wants to, great! but if he really just wants to be bottom, that’s all right, too, and I think both of us together can convince him."

Heero took a second to absorb the rapid speech and nodded. "Agreed. So, first thing when he gets back?"

"Nope." Duo’s lovely eyes took on an evil gleam. "No, I _don’t_ think so. I have certain _other_ ideas for what I want to do first."

Heero grinned.

 

 

*

 

 

Wufei sighed.

He kind of wished he’d taken his partner up on the offer of a ride, but after a week and a half with the man, he just wanted to get as far away from him as he could. Asinine idiot, he hoped Lady Une _never_ paired him with Agent Walters again. It was bad enough dealing with him at work, with all his advice and ‘helpful suggestions.’

Wufei would like to shove some of those suggestions down his throat. Who did the man think he was, talking about...

He rounded the corner to the apartment building and paused.

A certain perfectly beautiful Perfect Soldier had just come out of the building and was striding away in the opposite direction, heading for his part of HQ. A certain long-haired bundle of energy was bouncing along beside him, circling around him, even turning to walk backwards and face him, throwing his arms in the air to emphasize some point.

Wufei smiled, and wanted nothing more than to run after them and throw his own arms around them.

Two things stopped him.

He was so tired he wasn’t sure he could manage walking up the steps to the front door of the building. So running to chase them was out of the question.

And he knew that as soon as Duo saw him, he was going to end up flat on his back on a bed.

Or on the floor, if the other man had _really_ missed him.

It wasn’t that he would mind that - he’d missed Duo, too - but he knew that as soon as his back hit _anything_ , he was going to be out cold.

And if there was going to be any of Duo’s ‘fun’, he wanted to be awake for it!

So even though he felt like sobbing - rather pitiful when he thought about it but he didn’t really care - he watched until his lovers were out of sight.

Then he dragged himself up the short flight of entry steps and through the lobby to the elevator.

He didn’t usually use the machine, much preferring the stairs, but their apartment was on the fourth floor and he was exhausted. The mission was over a day early, true, but only because one of the other Agents had tripped an alarm at the black market warehouse they were infiltrating, and caused them to have a grand old firefight instead of the surprise takeover they’d planned.

He slid his key card through the lock, kicked off his shoes once inside, and headed straight for the bedroom, shrugging out of his jacket and shirt as he went. He’d already showered and changed in the facilities at work, he was clean. He was hungry, too, but he’d fall asleep inside the fridge if he tried to get something to eat.

He collapsed onto the soft satin comforter and was asleep before he even laid all the way down.

 

 

*

 

 

"All I’m saying, ‘Ro, is that if Tanya _does_ decide to take maternity leave early, you and ‘Fei-chan are gonna need a new secretary. That girl from Reception may want the job, but she doesn’t know squat." Duo bounced on one foot while Heero unlocked the door.

"True. What do you suggest?" The door opened, and Heero stepped back as Duo made his usual mad rush inside.

"I think that you guys need to go over the resumes from - oof!"

Heero’s reactions had never slowed, even after the war, and he caught his lover so quickly the other barely started falling to the floor.

"Damn it, ‘Fei _really_ should be more careful with his shoes. I mean, I know I leave stuff all over the place, but not where we can trip over it and... Hee-chan, did I just say I tripped over ‘Fei’s shoes?"

"Yes." Heero was beaming down at a rather squashed Chinese slipper.

"All _right!_ " Duo cheered, and took off through the apartment like a madman, darting into every room until he stopped dead at the bedroom door. "‘Ro!"

Heero was instantly beside him, and they both stood greedily taking in the sight before them.

Late evening sunlight was shining through the blinds, laying stripes of light and shadow across Wufei’s bare back. He lay on his stomach, bronze skin almost glowing in the soft light, his ribs rising and falling with slow, steady breaths. His hair was free and spread across the scarlet bedcover, a puddle of black like spilled ink, shining clean and almost blue in the dying rays of the sun.

One slender arm was tucked under a pillow, the other stretched out beside him, his face more beautiful than ever in repose. Dark lashes lay like feathers against slightly flushed cheeks, soft full lips were barely open to let in and out gentle puffs of air. His legs, still clad in Preventers-issue slacks, were slightly spread, causing the material to cling to the soft curve of his rear.

They nearly drooled.

 

 

*

 

 

Wufei woke up to hands.

And voices.

Hands smoothing along his back, exploring the soft skin, reaching his hips and tugging him up slightly while they slid around to his belt buckle. More hands stroking his hair and his neck, lingering over the delicate lines of his shoulder blades.

The voices were arguing.

"I want him."

"So do I."

"I saw him first..."

"I don’t care."

"I tripped over his shoes!"

"I still don’t care."

Wufei opted to pretend he was still asleep.

The hands finished unfastening his belt, and he felt it slide out of the loops of his slacks. The hands exploring his shoulders moved down to hold up his hips while the other hands had a brief fight with button and zipper. Then his pants and boxers were being yanked down his legs and he heard two appreciative moans and the soft thump of his clothes hitting the far wall.

Heero wouldn’t do that, so Duo was the one he felt moving to kneel between his thighs.

"I say possession’s nine-tenths of the law, and I’m in the right position, so you can have him later."

"I can always move you."

"You can _try._  Pass me the lube."

The sound of a drawer opening, the whap of a tube hitting a war-callused palm.

"You’re not going to wake him up?"

"Oh, he’ll wake up just _fine_ in a minute." Two possessive hands stroked his backside for a moment, then one retreated. It came back a second later feeling slick, and sliding along the cleft of his buttocks, the other moving to spread his thighs further apart.

Yes, he was _definitely_ about to be woken up.

"I say we toss for him."

"You just say that because you weren’t fast enough to get where I am."

This was beginning to be embarrassing. He sighed and shifted as a cool, slick finger circled his entrance.

"Duo..."

"Hee-chan, look. We both want him, right?"

"Yes."

"So, we can both take him."

Silence.

While Wufei was trying to figure out what that meant, the cool slick finger suddenly pressed inside of him, making his eyes fly open involuntarily.

"Wakey, wakey, little Dragon," Duo chuckled, leaning over to press a kiss against his cheek. "Welcome home."

Wufei turned his head to stare at him, then turned the other way to stare at Heero.

Damn, they both looked like they were going to eat him alive.

He was so lucky.

"C’mon, ‘Fei." Duo’s free hand was back at his hips, tugging him up. "C’mon, hands and knees, okay?"

Wufei silently obeyed, waiting to see exactly what they were going to do.

Duo, apparently, was going to add another finger. Wufei couldn’t hold back a tiny moan.

Heero was going to move in front of him, bending to catch his mouth in a deep kiss, murmuring against his lips. "We missed you."

"I... I missed...y-you too..." It was hard to talk when a hand was wrapping around your newly-awakened erection. He nearly missed the addition of the third finger, only a slight sting making him realize it was there. Seemed Duo was in a bit of a hurry.

Not that he minded.

And Heero was stroking his face, tracing his cheekbones and jawline and lingering over the curve of his lips in a way that told him _exactly_ what Duo had meant when he said they could both take him.

Yup, Heero was moving to get on his own knees, and Wufei realized that both his lovers were naked. Yum. He looked at the offering right in front of him and lifted wide sloe eyes to Heero’s blue ones, deliberately faking sleepy confusion.

Heero smirked happily at him, and shifted until the blunt head of his cock tapped against Wufei’s lips. Wufei blushed but smiled, and his tongue darted out for a quick taste.

Heero sighed happily and ran his hands over sleek black hair.

Duo grinned at him, and slid a slick hand along his own arousal, moving closer to Wufei and pressing against his entrance. His Dragon eagerly pushed back, ready for him.

Wufei was slightly embarrassed by his own eagerness, but neither of his lovers seemed to mind. They both pressed firmly inside him, one sliding past the tight ring of muscle until he was fully in, bending over ‘Fei’s back with a long, low moan of satisfaction. Wufei gasped at the sensation and his other lover took the opportunity to slip in, past soft lips into the warm wetness of his mouth and _damn_ if he wasn’t bending over him too, crying out at the feeling when Wufei gently wrapped his tongue around him.

He heard them kissing above him, and felt his own arousal jump in appreciation. They had never done this before, never taken him both at once like this.

Oh _gods_ , but he hoped they’d do it again!

Duo began to thrust slowly, pushing him back and forth on Heero, who was doing his best to hold still. Wufei started some cautious suction on him, and was relieved when he heard another moan. He hadn’t done this very often, and he was nowhere near as talented as Duo.

Heero certainly didn’t seem to mind. It seemed like he’d only had him in his mouth for a moment, using his lips and tongue and being careful with his teeth, since Duo was rocking him so hard, that Heero lost control and started thrusting.

So he was close.

And Duo’s hands had left his hips and were wandering erratically, over the smooth curves of his ass and up to the softer skin of his flanks and down to wander over his stomach and grasp his erection - thank you, ahhhh - and then up to his back and quite possibly onto Heero who had gone back to being bent over him, and then back over his rear to his thighs and he only did that when _he_ was close and would you _please_ touch me where I need it?! He wanted to plead the words but he couldn’t make a sound, and it didn’t matter because they seemed to sense it and there were four hands on his aching arousal, apparently trying to memorize it, and Duo was rocking him forward and Heero was rocking him right back so he didn’t hold out long at all...

And that didn’t matter either, because there was warmth flooding his mouth and he swallowed desperately, and warmth spreading inside him even as his own warmth left him and he very nearly collapsed.

Because that was just too good to stay conscious after.

 

 

*

 

 

Three boys lay in a happy, sated pile on a king-sized bed.

One boy was soundly asleep, his head cradled in another’s lap.

The other two boys were talking.

"That has got to be some of the best sex I’ve ever had." Duo’s voice was husky, his hand slowly stroking Wufei’s thigh.

"Hn." Heero’s usual brief sound meant he agreed. He looked down at the head in his lap and smiled, tracing one elegant black eyebrow with his fingertip. Duo watched, oddly enthralled, as the same fingertip traced the outline of Wufei’s eye, lingering on the length of his eyelashes, skimmed down the small nose, across a delicate cheekbone. It followed the faint curve of his cheek and across to his lips, tracing their softness.

Heero’s blue eyes darkened when he remembered the pleasure he’d so recently found between those lips, thrusting into the incredible warmth of a dragon’s mouth...

"Hee-chan, you are _so_ turning me on. Again. What’re you thinking about?" Duo’s eyes were going back and forth between Heero’s own lust-darkened ones and the continuing careful exploration of Wufei’s delicate face.

"That he trusts us enough to sleep this hard."

Duo grinned and shifted closer, his hand moving slowly up over Wufei’s ribs. "And here I thought you were enamored of his beauty..." he teased.

"Oh, I am. Both of you are beautiful." Heero’s thumb stayed stroking Wufei’s lips as his other hand moved to caress Duo’s face. The braided boy gave a sigh of contentment, his own hand settling over Wufei’s steadily beating heart as he cuddled closer to Heero.

The sudden peal of the doorbell jerked all three of them upright. Duo still had his hand on Wufei’s chest, felt his heart start pounding wildly as ebony eyes snapped open. His own eyes flew to the clock.

"Damn! It’s almost ten o’clock, who would be coming here this late?!" He was angry that they had been disturbed during a priceless moment, angry that Wufei had been startled so violently out of his much-needed rest. Angry that Heero’s content look had become a scowl.

He jumped up and headed for the door.

"Duo!" Wufei’s urgent call stopped him in his tracks.

"What?! I need to get the door while I’m good and mad!"

"And naked?"

Duo looked down and laughed. "Well, it _would_ add to the shock value! Where’s my robe?"

"Bathroom door." Heero replied calmly. He usually knew where everything in the apartment was. He watched as his braided lover shrugged into the garment, wanting nothing more than to stay right where he was, stroking Wufei’s back and sides and trying to calm the still-racing heartbeat. It hadn’t taken them long to learn that waking their Dragon abruptly left him on edge for hours - unless they soothed him quickly.

But he wasn’t able to allow Duo to go to the door and meet an unknown person without backup - that much of his wartime persona was ingrained so deeply he knew he’d never change.

Wufei knew it, too. "Your robe is on the same hook." He said calmly, pushing away from Heero and sliding across the bed to search for his own robe in a dresser drawer. He heard Heero get up, felt a hand stroke down his hair, and then both his lovers were dressed - if you called tossing on a robe ‘dressing’ - and gone.

He heaved a sigh. His own robe didn’t seem to be in the proper drawer, so he tugged on his favorite pair of pajama pants - the silky red ones that were so comfortable to sleep in, not that he ever got to wear them to bed anymore - and yawned.

Then froze, when he heard Duo start yelling.

"Oh, _no,_ you are _not_ at my damn door at ten o’clock at night! What the bloody _hell_ do you want?!"

"Well, really!" The replying voice made Wufei groan and consider crawling under the bed. "There’s no need to be so rude! I’m here to see Heero, I heard he was having an issue at work. A requirement in the secretarial department?"

"There is no issue." Heero’s voice was flat. "There are plenty of secretaries, it’s only a matter of choosing a new one. There is no need for your assistance, Relena."

"Oh, but _Heero!_ I have the perfect person for you! This is Yvonne - Yvonne, this is Heero Yuy, my... my _bodyguard._ " She managed to put some heavy meaning into the word, and Wufei heard Duo yelp.

He groaned again and left the room, wondering if he would need to physically restrain his lover this time? Relena must have a subconscious death wish... she had pushed Duo to his breaking point before.

She was just lucky that Heero or Wufei was always there to stop him before he murdered her.

Or shaved her bald, like he had often threatened to do.

Wufei wasn’t _quite_ sure he’d stop him from doing that this time. His heart was still racing uncomfortably - most of the times in his young life that he’d been startled out of sleep, bad things had happened. He _hated_ being woken up like that.

He wandered into the living room to see Duo blocking Relena from coming through the door - Heero stood just behind him, ready to catch or support him, whichever was needed - and a tall, thin redhead with thick glasses stood behind Relena, looking Duo up and down.

Their koi did look rather nice, in a mussed, sleepy, I-just-had-awesome-sex-and-I’m- _exhausted_ kind of way. His robe was firmly belted at the waist but he hadn’t bothered with any of the top buttons. One smooth white shoulder was nearly exposed. His braid was half-undone, long curly tendrils framing his face and trailing sensually down his back and chest.

An extremely hungry look on Relena’s face led Wufei’s eyes to Heero, who was also showing a bit of skin in a hastily donned robe, his dark hair more ruffled than usual but no less appealing. He looked quite delicious, and if there hadn’t been two women in the doorway, Wufei _might_ have broken his self-imposed rule of never starting anything and jumped one of his lovers.

Or both.

But he wouldn’t. He was still the third wheel in this odd little party, hiding a deep uncertainty that this was going to last. If his beloved companions wanted to make love, well and good. Wonderful, actually, but he wasn’t going to force them into anything.

Wasn’t ever going to risk losing his place with them...

He was already surprised that they’d put up with his plain, bad-tempered, neurotic self for four months.

He looked back to the door, where Duo and Relena were still exchanging unpleasantries, and saw that the redhead was staring at him now. She looked very strange, like she was half-dazed. He gave a haughty sniff.

She didn’t look like good secretary material.

 

 

*

 

 

Heero frowned at the girl - what was her name? Yvonne. She looked like a deer caught in headlights, wide-eyed and rooted in place. She was staring at something just beyond them, but there was nothing there but Wufei... oh.

Heero had half-turned to glance at the room and see if they’d left something confidential out in the open when he got a good look at their Dragon. Hair loose, lips slightly red and swollen, those too-big blood-red silk pants riding low on his hips, showing the beginnings of a certain delicious ‘v’, the dragon tatoo in full view, except for its face. Although you could see part of the spiky ears...

...those pants were much too low. She shouldn’t be able to drool over their koi, and she was well on her way to drooling!

Of course, he couldn’t blame her. He was approaching that state, himself. Wufei had lost a pound or two on that mission - damn it, they were going to have to slap his partner for letting him forget to eat again! - and as a result the bronze skin was smooth and tight over perfect abdominal muscles... pecs... biceps... and deltoids... and he was going to grab Wufei and throw him down right here, right now.

"Relena." Thank goodness his voice was calm. The girl turned big blue eyes on him, ready to start gushing. "Thank you for the thought. If you would leave Yvonne’s resume with Une, I’m sure she’ll be happy to consider her."

"Oh, shall I tell her you said to leave it?" Relena cooed, batting her eyelashes at him.

"All right." He could always call and tell Lady Une what had happened. She would laugh her head off, but she’d understand. Yvonne’s resume would get conveniently lost.

 Duo was glaring at him. He gave the boy a slow blink and the barest tilt of his head toward Wufei, who had folded his arms and was leaning a slender, defined shoulder against the doorframe of the kitchen.

Duo blinked rapidly and stopped glaring. His tongue darted out to lick his lips. "Um, ‘Lena, it is kinda late, ya know..." His voice was unusually polite.

Relena frowned, her eyebrows drawing together as she tried to figure out what that Maxwell boy was up to, now. "Oh?" Her political training allowed her to easily slip back into perfect politeness. "I’m very sorry, did I wake you?"

"Yes." Heero said bluntly. Well, she _had_ woken Wufei! And Heero had never said _he_ didn’t lie!

"Oh, dear, I’m _so_ sorry!" Relena promptly forgot about Duo and any possible tricks he might be up to when Heero spoke. "Yvonne and I will go, then, and let you get back to your rest. Good night, dearest. I’ll see you at..."

Where she would see Heero would remain a mystery, since Duo slammed the door in her face, cutting off her voice.

Heero didn’t chastize him. They shared evil grins and turned on Wufei.

Except Wufei’s stomach had reminded him that it was very, very empty, and would he please put something in it? so he’d wandered into the kitchen and out of their sight.

Well, they’d just have to go on a dragon hunt.

Very enjoyable pastime, anyway.

 

 

*

 

 

Wufei was standing in front of the open refrigerator, trying to decide between a salad and a sandwich, when a voice purred in his ear.

"Hungry?"

"Mmhmm," he replied without thinking, and felt arms wrap around him, pulling him back against a firm chest.

"So am I," Duo whispered, and let his tongue trace around the shell of Wufei’s ear.

The smaller boy shuddered, but resolutely pulled away. "Really, Duo, I’m hungry."

"I really am, too." His koi laughed, and tugged him away. "C’mon. Let Hee-chan make us some stir-fry. We’ve got the stuff for it."

"All right." Wufei allowed himself to be pulled to the table, where Duo sat down and yanked him into his lap. "Hey!"

"Aw, c’mon, ‘Fei! I missed you!"

Wufei gave an exasperated sigh, but didn’t try to get up. He leaned his head against a sturdy shoulder and felt lean, strong arms wrap around him.

It was very nice.

His heart was still thrumming from his earlier rude awakening, so he appreciated the calm moment. Duo, just holding him, while Heero got out rice and vegetables and chicken that had already been chopped into small pieces, and started making a meal. The kitchen was quiet except for the sound of oil hissing in the pan, and Duo’s breath close to his ear. It was enough to make his eyes start drifting closed.

Then Duo’s hand started drifting up his thigh.

 Wufei’s head jerked up and he stared at him. Duo was _already_...? Well, okay, so it had been awhile for him, too, and his body was vaguely interested even at that light touch.

But he was _hungry._ His stomach was going to start growling, rather loudly, any moment now.

Duo grinned at him, and his hand stayed on the silk-covered thigh, just stroking softly. "So how was your mission, ‘Fei? Tough?"

"No." Wufei relaxed back against Duo’s shoulder.

"You’re back early," was Heero’s contribution to the conversation.

"Mm. Unexpected circumstances."

"Which were?" Duo’s voice had a sudden slight edge to it. Had their Dragon been in danger? He’d looked at the mission plan; it had seemed fairly simple.

"Oh..." Wufei wondered exactly what to tell them. They already didn’t like his partner. Not that he really did, either, but... "Just a bit of clumsiness. An alarm got tripped, so we had to get out fast. We still got the information we were after. That’s one black-market weapons ring that will be out of business." He trailed off, hoping he had distracted them.

"That’s good," Duo replied slowly, "but you’re not getting out of it that easy. Who tripped the alarm? I know you didn’t. And what exactly did ‘getting out fast’ include? And don’t sugar coat it, we’ve been on nasty missions, too, don’t forget."

"I’m not likely to forget that, Duo." Wufei tried to put a bit of scorn into his voice, but he’d sadly mellowed over the past months. He didn’t like being scornful to Duo anymore, anyway. And he was hungry. And tired. The only thing that helped his little attempt was that he was still slightly on edge from waking up.

Duo just chuckled, and cuddled him. Wufei rolled his eyes, but didn’t protest. A year ago, if someone had told him he’d enjoy Duo Maxwell cuddling him, he’d have suggested they check themselves into a mental institution.

Funny how things changed.

"So who _did_ trip the alarm?" Heero asked softly, walking past them to retrieve something from the refrigerator. He knew Duo would have tone back to the question in a moment, but he wanted to know _now._

‘Ah, well,’ Wufei thought, ‘guess I get to put up with the howls, after all.’ "Walters."

"Dammit!" Duo didn’t disappoint him. "Shoulda known! That worthless waste of space! Une shoulda put him on desk duty months ago! How many times has he nearly gotten you killed?!"

"Duo..."

"This makes eight," Heero said bluntly, glaring down at the innocent stir-fry like he was planning the best way to kill it. "Also, he didn’t remind you to eat."

"That’s true!" Duo’s hand slid along Wufei’s ribs, making the smaller boy squirm. "I didn’t notice before, but you’re thinner. Damn, damn, _damn it!_ I’m gonna kill that man!"

"He’s not _that_ bad." Wufei muttered, not really believing his own words but also not willing to let the others berate his partner. If the man was less than efficient, it was Wufei’s fault; Une had expected him to give Walters on-the-job training. He’d done it with two other Agents so far, and both of them had gone on to stellar mission records.

He didn’t know what he was doing wrong with Walters, but he wasn’t going to admit defeat.

"He is, too. Really, ‘Fei. Why do you even bother trying to train him? He could go on missions with any of us for years, and listen to every word we said, and he’d _still_ be a waste of space." Duo tightened his arms around Wufei, holding him firmly against his chest. "It’s not fair that you get stuck with him. Sooner or later, he’s going to get you killed."

Wufei heaved a sigh and looked at Heero. The expression in the blue eyes gazing back told him that Heero agreed with Duo.

He sighed again. He knew when he was outnumbered. "Fine. I’ll talk to Une about him. Maybe she has some ideas."

"Maybe she’ll just put him in the file room where he _belongs_. At least if he screws up in there, no one _dies_!" Duo grumbled, finally letting Wufei go when Heero set plates in front of them. Within seconds, they were piled high with the chicken stir-fry, and Duo set to demolishing it.

Wufei and Heero exchanged amused glances and followed his example.

 

 

*

 

 

Wufei curled up on the couch and wished he could fall asleep. His kois had chased him out of the kitchen when he’d tried to help clean up. They were still in there, talking softly. He couldn’t make out the words, but it didn’t bother him. They were probably talking about Agent Walters, and he would just as well not listen to the conversation. It made him a little angrier over Walters inept bumbling, which he could usually overlook as inexperience.

Now that they had made him really think about it - Walters _had_ been on Training Status for a ridiculously long time...

He sighed. He really didn’t want to spend his evening thinking about Walters. He’d put up with him enough over the last few days. He couldn’t fall asleep, thanks to Relena, so he reached for a book he’d left on a side table before going on his mission.

Then he put it back, because he’d have to get up to find his reading glasses, and he didn’t feel like moving.

The few hours he’d slept - before he’d been pleasantly awoken - hadn’t nearly been enough. He yawned and settled back against the plush cushions, snagging the striped throw off the back of the couch and pulling it over him.

After a few moments of sitting in silence and warmth, he felt his eyes begin to fall shut; his heartbeat began to slow back to normal. Maybe he’d be able to rest, after all.

"...let him sleep, he looks tired..."

"...wanted to ask him tonight, but morning is..."

"...plenty of time..."

"...usually right, so I’ll let it go..."

Were they talking about him? Duo wanted to ask him something?

Wufei struggled upright and pushed the blanket back, sighing softly. Even if neither of them asked, he wouldn’t be able to rest for wondering.

So, he’d just make himself available for questioning.

He went over and leaned against the kitchen’s doorframe again, still yawning. "Are you sure I can’t help?"

"Nah, ‘Fei, we’re almost done." Duo shot a quick look at Heero and seemed to get an affirmative to whatever question he was asking. "But, uh... we got something we want to ask you. Go back in the living room?" He dried his hands on a towel and walked past Wufei, running an appreciative finger down a bronze arm. Wufei looked at Heero, who was quietly rinsing the sink, then shrugged and followed.

Duo went straight to the couch, curled up in the spot Wufei had just abandoned, and held out his hand. Wufei took it, and was instantly in Duo’s lap again, hands and arms and blanket conspiring together to keep him firmly in place. "Duo!"

"Uh-uh, ‘Fei-chan. Just stay still. I want you right with me when we ask this."

"Why?!"

"So you won’t turn red and try to escape," Heero said calmly, sitting on the floor in front of them and folding his arms on Wufei’s lap.

Past experience made Wufei frown. "Are you planning something kinky again?"

Duo sniggered. "Not exactly. Not yet. But you’re not far off the mark."

"Then you’re going to ask me something about..." Wufei did turn a little red, and trailed off.

"About sex, yes." Heero gallantly finished the sentence for him.

Wufei wasn’t sure he appreciated that.

But he rolled his eyes, mentally bracing himself, and spoke. "All right. Ask."

"Why don’t you top us?"

"Huh?" A completely blank look settled on Wufei’s pretty face.

"Top us." Duo repeated. "Play seme? Be the one in control? _Penetrate..._ "

"I get it, I get it!" Wufei said hurriedly. "I ... uh, you never said anything..."

"Neither did you. Do you want to, or do you wanna stay bottom forever? And before you get all freaked out, either way is fine with us, but we’d like to _try_ with you on top."

Heero nodded, blue eyes intense with desire when their Dragon glanced at him.

Wufei flushed dark red. "I... uh, I’ve _thought_ about it... but I like it... er, the way it is, too."

Duo frowned. "Does that mean you don’t want to try?" One of his hands slid down Wufei’s side to his hip. "‘Cause, really, ‘Fei, me and ‘Ro have been thinking about it a _lot..._ " His hand wandered further, and Wufei gasped and started squirming.

Since he was sitting on Duo’s lap, the braided boy started gasping, too.

Heero grinned at them. "We’re not pressuring you into anything, Wufei, but we would like to try. Very much. Why have you never said anything, or just _done_ anything, if you’ve thought about it."

"Well..." it took Wufei a moment to gather his thoughts together, thanks to a very distracting hand. "Well, uh, because it’s not supposed to be that way, is it? I mean, I’m... gods, _Duo..._ "

"You’re what?" His lover purred in his ear, increasing the pressure of one hand while the other untied the drawstring and started wandering inside those silk pajamas.

Wufei just whimpered, his head lolling back on Duo’s shoulder, where he decided to get a bit of revenge and started an attack on Duo’s smooth, pale throat.

"You’re what?" Heero asked the question as Duo’s eyes went hazy with bliss, his own strong golden hands pulling away the blanket and starting an assault of their own.

"I’m... uh... oh..." Wufei gasped and tried to push their hands away so he could think. Despite wanting to know the answer to their question, his kois were having none of that. They doubled their attacks. "Agh! I - I’m sh-shorter than you!"

All four hands froze.

"Shorter than us?" Duo found his voice first. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Wufei gazed soberly at him, his eyes slightly puzzled. "Well - the taller ones are supposed to be seme... right?"

"Who told you that?"

"Uh... well... um, it’s in the mangas! The taller one is always on top, there."

"That’s _comic_ books, ‘Fei. You’re not that... insipid. Someone said something to you, right?" Duo frowned, his brain sorting through the Preventers they worked with, searching for someone who would have the nerve to talk about such things to their Dragon, and whom Wufei would also accept as _knowing_ what they were talking about.

It didn’t take very long to figure it out.

"Walters, right?" He grumbled the name, and Heero echoed him with an irritated growl. "Why would you listen to Walters, Dragon?"

"Well... he’s not much of an Agent, but he’s been dating men a lot longer than I have..." Wufei sounded a little sheepish. "He always has to talk about _something_ during mission down time, and he usually wants to talk about his romantic life. I pretty much just tune him out, but he’s always going on about positions and who’s on top... He said he always tries to date shorter guys because he liked being seme..."

"Is he the one who showed you the mangas? ‘Cause I can’t see you going into a book store and buying something out of the yaoi section, ‘Fei-chan." Duo looked highly amused at the thought.

Wufei blushed again. "Well - he’s always reading them... and he leaves them laying around..."

"Ever bring any home? Got any here now?" Duo looked very interested.

"Maxwell - focus." Heero said sharply, allowing his hands to start moving again. One finished tugging Wufei’s pants down his thighs, while the other began to pry at the knot on Duo’s belt.

Being ambidextrous still came in handy after the war.

"I’ll show them to you later." Wufei gasped. Heero’s warm mouth had settled on the sensitive dent where his torso met his thigh, and was steadily moving closer to where Wufei wanted it.

"Good. I’ve got some to show you, too. And ‘Fei - you’ve seen me top Hee-chan, and I’m shorter. What’s up with that?"

"You’re not _that_ much... s-shorter..." Wufei’s voice was very strangled, "not as short as m-me!"

Heero grinned up at Wufei, suckling his prize lightly, and let his hands wander into Duo’s lap.

"I... I’m... a little... shorter... though!" Duo tried to reply calmly, but he failed. "Anyway, it d-doesn’t... matter. _Heero!_ It’s... n-not about... h-height... it’s really about... t-trust... _ahhh!_ "

Heero gave Wufei’s cock one last warm lick, then lifted his head. "Enough talk. Move off the couch, not enough room."

"Yes, Master," Duo teased, but both of the smaller boys obeyed. Heero pulled Wufei straight onto the floor, shoving the coffee table aside. Duo hesitated for a moment, running his hand under a couch cushion and coming up with a half-empty silver tube. Heero smirked at him, then turned his attention to removing the little bit of clothing they were still wearing.

Duo plastered himself to Wufei’s side, and pressed his nose against the smaller nose. "So, you willing to try?"

Wufei swallowed nervously, but nodded. "I guess so."

"Good!" and Wufei found himself rolled on top of Duo before he could even blink. He was completely unsure what to do, so he applied himself to adoring the beautiful body beneath him. His lovers would tell him exactly how to go about this - he hoped. He _knew_ what to do - he’d been bottom too many times to count - but receiving their preparation and doing it himself were two entirely different things. Duo was apparently planning to be bottom - what if he hurt him? He’d never forgive himself.

"‘Fei-chan’s thinking too hard, Heero." Duo announced when the warm soft lips nearly stopped their ministrations to his chest. "Distract him, ‘kay?"

"Ninmu ryoukai."

Wufei and Duo laughed out loud at that old phrase from the war, then Wufei gasped and stopped laughing as Heero blanketed him, warm skin covering his back, warm hands going straight to his chest and two certain caramel-colored nipples, warmer arousal pressing into the soft curve of his backside.

"If you change your mind, we’ll stop," he said softly, hot breath puffing against Wufei’s ear and making him shiver.

"We’ll either stop, or kill you." Duo corrected.

Heero made a ‘don’t scare him!’ face over Wufei’s shoulder, and Duo relented.

"Just kidding, ‘Fei. We will stop, if you want."

Wufei nodded, his eyes thoughtful, but then he went back to his oral ministrations on two rosy pink nubs. He did want to try this - he had some doubts, but he had always wondered what it was like.

Duo made a relieved sound that was half a gasp and half a sob - damn, but Wufei was getting good at this! The half-shy, half-aggressive sense to his foreplay always drove him insane! He never wanted it to stop - but he also wanted to get on with it! He’d been dreaming about this, longing to know exactly what Wufei felt like deep inside him...

"Guys... much as I like foreplay... that nice bit of fun we had earlier didn’t even _begin_ to take the edge off, ya know?" He grinned as Wufei lifted surprised onyx eyes. "Yeah, sorry, ‘Fei-chan, but we missed you too much. We’ll be exhausting you over the next few days - so enjoy!"

"I’m not sure if that’s a threat or a reward," Wufei muttered

"It’s a reward to us, after not having you," Heero answered, taking a bronzed hand and coating it with cool lube. He couldn’t see Wufei’s eyes very well, but Duo mimicked his expression, letting him know they had gone wide with a return to nervousness. "Just do what I do, Wufei, it’ll be fine." He knew Wufei would be his usual cautious, careful self. He wasn’t worried.

Besides, he had other things to concentrate on.

Like the smooth warm curves of the rear Wufei was unwittingly offering, since he was crouched over Duo. Heero ran his hands over it appreciatively, admiring the firm muscles and the satiny softness of bronze skin. He stroked and kneaded the round globes for a moment, watching over Wufei’s shoulder as faintly trembling hands gently stroked Duo’s wide-spread thighs.

"C’mon, guys, c’mon..." Duo chanted softly, hands slipping down to grasp Wufei’s, guiding them closer to their goal.

Heero chuckled and slid his own fingers down Wufei’s cleft, easily finding the small, puckered entrance and massaging it gently. Wufei hadn’t slept for very long after Duo had taken him; Heero met little resistance as he slid the first finger inside. His Dragon gasped a bit, then tentatively repeated the action on Duo.

‘Warm...’ Wufei thought, ‘gods, so _warm_. Is Heero this warm?’ The finger inside of him began to move in a familiar rhythm and he copied it, some of the tight nervousness in his chest easing as Duo began to moan and squirm underneath him.

"Gods, ‘Fei, feels good. Feels _so_ good, c’mon, more! Gimme more..."

Wufei darted a quick look over his shoulder at Heero, who nodded and slid a second finger of his own inside of Wufei.

‘Ahh... so, it’s okay to add another...’ He matched his actions to his thoughts and Duo howled with delight.

"Yes! Hurry, hurry, _hurry!_ "

"Impatient much?" Heero teased, dropping a kiss on Wufei’s shoulder and leaning over to silence Duo’s cries.

Momentarily, of course, because they started again as soon as he lifted his lips.

Not that either of the boys above him really minded. Duo wouldn’t be Duo if he wasn’t making noise. They were just surprised that he wasn’t talking more.

"You know..." Well, there went the surprise. "It’s not... s-supposed to be about... domination... either. S-sometimes it’s like that in the... mangas. And W-Walters... sounds like he thinks t-that... way. Three, already, guys! C’mon! Y-you know that, right ‘F-fei? That we w-weren’t... trying to d-dominate..."

"Of course I know that!" Wufei’s voice was breathless with exasperation and lust. He’d never felt they were trying to show ‘power’ over him when they took him - he just felt loved. Cherished, even. They were always so gentle and careful - sometimes to the point that they drove him crazy.

Which made him realize how Duo must be feeling right now - he looked back at Heero again. Blue eyes blazed at him, and apparently his koi had gotten the message, because there was the faint sting of that third finger again.

Very interesting, how three made Duo nearly yodel.

Now... he wouldn’t wait for Heero on this... where was it? Three fingers ought to be enough for him to find...

"AAAAAAaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Duo shrieked, and Wufei smirked, massaging the tiny protrusion he’d found again. He got a strangled moan this time, then light exploded behind his eyes as Heero found his own sweet spot. For a long moment he didn’t know where he was or what he was doing and he didn’t _care_.

Then he felt someone’s hand - Heero’s, from the feel of the callouses - take firm hold of his erection and guide it somewhere slick and warm. He blinked rapidly, trying to get his eyes to focus, only to feel Heero push into him, forcing him to push into that incredible warmth...

Wufei stopped breathing.

He’d never felt anything like this - nothing like a hand, or a mouth, though both were certainly pleasurable - heat, tight and soft and moist, and he was pretty sure his eyes were rolling back into his head.

"Breathe, ‘Fei." Duo sounded amused, his voice thin and breathless. "Breathe, and for gods sake, _move!_ "

Wufei didn’t want to - he was fairly sure that if he even blinked right now, he was going to come - but Heero took the decision out of his hands by thrusting firmly, forcing him into Duo and then pulling him almost all the way out.

Wufei gasped, overcome by sensation - Heero behind him, thick and hot inside him, stroking him and brushing his sweet spot with every hard thrust. Duo beneath him, warm and willing, tight body massaging his length as he was obliged to match Heero’s thrusts, squirming and clutching at his shoulders and setting up the most incredible sensations with every wanton motion...

There was no way he was going to last.

He could already feel his climax approaching, coiling in the pit of his stomach, groin tightening and _oh,_ he didn’t want it to happen yet; wanted to enjoy this just a little while longer!

And there was something he should be doing - what was it?

Oh, yes.

His hand slipped from where it was braced against the floor and wandered over Duo’s clenching stomach to find his heavy, slick shaft. It was being rubbed rather firmly against Wufei’s own flat stomach but Duo seemed to appreciate the new friction, if his moans were anything to judge by. Maybe he could hold out until Duo came first.

No. Wasn’t’ going to happen. The tension in his spine exploded suddenly, blasting through him and into Duo, who howled again and came all over Wufei’s hand. That was all right, that was what he wanted, and the rippling contractions of the body surrounding him made him give a few more stuttering, helpless thrusts.

Behind him, Heero growled and surged harder, teeth settling hard against Wufei’s shoulder. The brown haired boy pumped, eager to join his kois, messy brown hair plastered to his forehead with sweat and Duo reached up to push it back, violet eyes glazed with spent passion. Heero grinned at him, then grabbed a handful of Wufei’s hair and brought it to his face, the familiar scent of warm vanilla enough to finally push him over the edge, growling wildly as his orgasm ripped through him.

Then he just sagged, boneless.

"Oi, guys, get off me! I can’t breathe!" Duo choked, pushing at Heero’s shoulder.

The tallest boy groaned, but moved, slipping out of Wufei with a tinge of regret. He’d like - no, he’d _love_ \- to do that all over again. Wufei was so tight and hot... it was no wonder he and Duo were always arguing over who would get to top him... couldn’t let an ass like that go to waste.

Duo could breathe much easier with only Wufei’s slight weight on his chest. He wrapped both arms around his smaller koi, cuddling him close despite the fact that they were both slick with sweat and his own come was gluing their stomachs together. "That was fun."

"Yes," Heero agreed, and Wufei gave a faint grunt. He seemed to be rather... unconscious.

"We have to do that again, really really soon."

"Most definitely. Wufei, do you want to try being _completely_ on top?"

Another ambiguous grunt.

"Ask him when he wakes up," Duo laughed, "remember, he’s barely had any sleep. It’ll be awhile before he starts making sense again."

"I’ll put him to bed, then." Heero said, and got to his feet - rather shakily.

"Don’t drop him." Duo warned, eyeing Heero’s knees as the other boy lifted their Dragon. "You’re still shaking, you know?"

"I’ve _got_  him." Heero growled, slightly miffed, and Duo chuckled. He sat up, opening his mouth to say something else, when an odd look crossed his face.

Heero didn’t notice - he was already walking toward the bedroom.

"We’ll have to do it in that order again - that was very good. And Wufei on top, and I still like him completely on the bottom, too. Duo?"

His koi’s voice echoed down the hall as he lay Wufei down on the bed. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever. Switch positions, write down ideas, it’s all good, and I don’t care! Just, next time we do it in _here_ , some one _else_ is going to be against the damn carpet! Oh, _gods,_ do I have rug burn!"

 

 

*

 

 

Agent Walters was feeling really good.

He’d been worried about an official reprimand over triggering that alarm, but he hadn’t heard anything. So, apparently Chang had decided not to report him.

Again.

It really was very nice of him - he wondered if the little Agent perhaps had a crush on him? The thought made him preen a little. After all, Agent Chang picked the prettiest lovers he could find - Walters had often thought it wasn’t fair that he had _two_ of the loveliest boys he’d ever seen. Chang should learn to share.

Besides, he didn’t see what Yuy and Maxwell liked so much about the Asian boy. Sure, Chang was nice to look at, but he was such a growly, bad-tempered little thing.

That didn’t mean, of course, that he wouldn’t _love_ to have him writhing underneath him. He’d had fantasies about that, wet dreams he loved to replay over and over in his head. To dominant such a strong-willed person, make that small body react however he decided... But dealing with him the rest of the time couldn’t possibly be any fun. Though, come to think of it, the only time he’d ever seen Chang Wufei smile, it had been at Duo Maxwell. So maybe there was more to him than Walters could see?

Nah. He was a very perceptive man, he told himself, if Chang was such hot stuff he’d _know._ Still, he had to have something going for him, to be living with both Yuy and Maxwell.

Walters sighed happily as he thought of those other two, his pale blue eyes lighting up. Yuy was the strong, silent type, so handsome with those bright blue eyes, though he could use a few grooming tips for that _hair._ Walters stroked his own smooth blond head smugly. You never saw a hair out of place on _him._ And Maxwell - well, the braid was nice - it made him think of a few bondage scenarios - but he had his faults. He was too loud, too talkative, too pretty for his own good.

What they needed, he felt, was someone to master them, to make them behave they way they should. They were really just teenagers, after all; he was surprised Une let them be Agents at all. They were easily the youngest ones here. A thought of joining that threesome, being the _ultimate_ seme to those three beauties, made shivers of delight run down his spine. Ah, if only that would happen... but he couldn’t seem to catch Yuy or Maxwell’s attention at all. They were always focused on their work, or Duo on his pranks - and if Chang was around, you could forget them even remembering you existed.

He opened the door to the office he shared with Chang and stopped dead.

Two of the objects of his recent fantasy were gazing calmly at him; Yuy leaning against Chang’s desk, arms folded across his chest, and Maxwell occupying his own chair, feet on the desk and grinning at him maniacally.

What was going on? Une had told him Chang wouldn’t be in today - so much for Shorty’s stamina! - and he’d heard through the office grapevine that Yuy and Maxwell were no-shows, too.

Which made him think some very hentai thoughts.

"Uh..." Strange how he lost his charm and wit when those eyes were boring holes in him. "Hello. Is there something I can help you with?" Ah, to be able to put some innuendo into that - but the look in their eyes stopped that idea cold.

"Yep!" Maxwell’s voice was cheerful, but an odd look in his eyes didn’t let Walters relax. "You can sign this, Walters... what’s your first name?"

"Er... Chad."

"It would be. You can sign this, _Chad_ , and save us all a lot of trouble." He held out a paper and Walters cautiously took it, looking it over.

"What?! This is a request for Transfer! To... to Archives! I’m a Field Agent!"

Maxwell snorted. "Yeah, a Field Agent in _Training,_ with the longest time on that status in the short history of Preventers. Sign it, Chaddie-boy, or we’ll go to Une and list all the nice trouble you’ve gotten ‘Fei into since you two have been partners."

Walters put on a poor-wrongfully-accused-little-me expression. "Trouble? What’s he been saying? I never..."

"Quiet." The command came for Yuy, and something about that voice always made people obey. "Chang has said very little. The other Agents are talking, and we do know how to read. It’s all in the mission reports. Sign the paper."

"Yeah, then you can tell people it was your idea." Maxwell tempted, the look on his face telling Walters he would be getting off easy. He didn’t want to sign that paper - he enjoyed the social status of Field Agent, and in Archives he would just be a glorified filing clerk.

Still, the hint of mayhem in Maxwell’s eyes made him scribble his name hurriedly. He could always protest later...

"Now," Maxwell said, gathering up the papers and handing them to Yuy, who tucked them neatly away, "Now, Chad Walters, we have more personal business to discuss with you."

What?! Personal business?! They couldn’t possibly mean... could they? A hopeful expression began to bloom in his eyes.

Maxwell swung his feet to the floor and stood; the fact that he was almost six inches shorter than Walters’ willowy height suddenly didn’t make a bit of difference. "How would you like to be castrated?"

"What?!"

"Duo!"

Maxwell snickered. "Man, for a camera - the look on your face! Really, man, if you ‘suggest’ one more thing to ‘Fei, or ‘advise’ him on rules that don’t exist - we’ll rearrange your face."

"Happily." Yuy snarled.

"I... I..." Walters couldn’t make himself say anything as the two boys advanced on him.

"Stay out of our personal business. What goes on at our place doesn’t concern you at all; I’d advise _you_ to never think about it again."

"But... I never... I only..."

"Shut up." Yuy said, blue eyes cold and hard. "Clear out your desk and go to Archives. We’ve warned you. Speak to him again, and what we do won’t be pretty."

Walters grasped hold of the last shreds of his dignity and stood up at his tallest, sneering down at the two boys. "I don’t know _what_ Agent Chang has said to make you think I would discuss such personal matters with him, but I assure you..."

"Come off it." Maxwell interrupted. "We’ve known ‘Fei for years. Getting information like this out of him is like pulling teeth; we’ve learned to read between the lines. If he says you discuss your own relationships around him, that means you’re talking over ours, too. Keep out of it. And if he says you’re leaving mangas around, but he’s got some of them, that means you’re actually _lending_ them to him. ‘Fei doesn’t take other people’s stuff. And if you’re lending him literature, you’re giving him advice. Once and for all, it is _none of your business_ what our relationship is like. Who’s on top is up to _us,_ got it?"

Walters nodded, swallowing more at the look still in Duo’s eyes than the words. Fine, so he wouldn’t offer Chang any more tips. He had no doubt the other Agent would come to him. Who wouldn’t want to draw from his years of expertise?

Part of his brain was quietly wondering who _was_ on top, after all? Mental pictures began to flicker through his mind, but he pushed them resolutely away. After all, he’d have plenty of time to think them over in - _shudder_ \- Archives.

"Oh, and here." A bulging shopping bag landed on his desk. "For your personal perusal..." Maxwell said, scooping a huge stack of mangas out of the bag and letting each one ‘thump’ onto the desk. "Seventeen _lovely_ mangas where a tall guy is uke. Enjoy!"

With that, the two boys turned and went out the door, Yuy giving him one last threatening glare while Duo waved, perfectly friendly.

Walters stared, then he automatically reached for the first book.

"Oh, my..."

"And I want them back!" Maxwell’s voice echoed down the hall.

Walters didn’t blame him. "Oh... oh, _my..._ "

Yes... he was going to need to work in Archives... where no one would see how - er, excited - he was getting...

He turned the book sideways and squinted at it. Whoa.

Maybe bottom wasn’t such a bad thing, after all...

 

 

~owari~

 


End file.
